One Night
by captainswanproblems
Summary: Smut / When Emma first comes to Storybrooke, she meets Killian Jones, the local bartender at The Rabbit Hole. Oneshot.


**First oneshot, and first smut fic! Feel free to give advice, etc. I know the smut sucks.**

* * *

Emma stood up from the swivel chair behind her desk and shrugged on her red jacket. Ruby had invited her to a girls' night out with Mary Margaret and The Rabbit Hole. Reluctantly, Emma had agreed last minute. She was currently stuck in the sheriff's station with Graham next to her, stack after stack of paperwork piling up on the two desks. They've been sitting there all day, filling them out while Graham occasionally cracked lame jokes. She was pulling her hair out from behind her jacket when Graham glanced up from his papers and gave her a curious stare.

"Where are you heading to?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. She decided at that moment that Graham couldn't look more like a puppy if he tried. "I know I gave you the day off early, but I was sort of hoping you'd stick around for a while longer and keep me company." He gave her a puppy-dog look, and Emma chuckled. _Now_ she could say he couldn't look more like a puppy. As he said his next works, he widened his eyes dramatically. "Please don't leave me alone with these stacks of papers." He leaned in closer as if he were telling her a secret, his eyes darting back and forth between the papers and her. "They give me the creeps."

Emma laughed, and Graham's smile widened at the sound. "Keep it up with the lame jokes, and you'll turn from a sheriff to a comedian in no time. And to answer your question. I'm heading out to The Rabbit Hole for a girls' night out with Ruby and Mary Margaret."

"Oh, I see. Well, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Emma nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. Though, knowing Ruby, she'll shove multiple drinks down my throat and I'll be coming in tomorrow with the worst fucking hangover." She was walking out and towards the door when she called over her shoulder, "Don't get too spooked by those papers, Graham."

As she closed the door behind her, she caught the faint sound of his chuckling.

* * *

Emma pushed open the door to the low-key bar and her eyes immediately darted around, searching intently for her two friends. She finally spotted them sitting by a dark corner, already sipping their drinks. She could hear Mary Margaret, obviously already intoxicated, rambling on and on about David Nolan and his wife, Katherine. Ruby nodded, listening intently.

Emma walked forward, mind fixed only on getting there. She had been so transfixed that she bumped into something― or, rather, someone― and would have tripped and fell on her face in front of the other patrons who were watching the encounter with curious eyes, had the person not caught her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head and berating herself inside her head for not paying close attention to her surroundings. _Pay more attention next time, you fuckwit._ "I'm so sorry for―" The words tumbled and fell from her lips as she opened her eyes and looked up to meet the amazingly cerulean eyes that rivaled the clearest of oceans. She inhaled sharply as she took in the rest of the man's 'tall, dark, and handsome' appearance he had going on. He towered over her― he was around, maybe, 6'1?― with scruff and stubble on his face that only made him _that_ much more attractive, buff arms and shoulders concealed in a tight, white t-shirt that showed his lean muscles through the thin fabric, and black jeans that did things to her imagination.

"No, I'm sorry, lass. It was my fault, I should've paid more attention," he said, and she felt her knees buckling. _He had an Irish accent. Oh God._ He made eye contact with her, and he gave her a tight smile. She saw then that his eyes held a certain darkness in them― filled with pain, dread, and loss.

Emma bit her lower lip and nodded slowly. "I better get going― friends are waiting for me," she said, motioning towards Ruby and Mary Margaret, who were watching and smiling at her. She crossed her arms over her chest as she felt the man's stare roaming all over her body, obviously checking her out. Did Ruby just wink at her?

"Aye, you should," he said quietly, his voice silky and sultry.

Emma returned his tight smile and walked towards the table where her friends were. Ruby gave her an incredulous look, swirling her drink in its flute as she did so.

"What?" Emma said as she sat down, glancing between the two.

"He _so_ obviously wanted to take you. I could see it in his eyes, even from all the way over here." Ruby said, sipping her drink after.

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I doubt it."

Ruby then grinned wolfishly at her. "Then explain to me why he keeps on glancing over here."

Emma looked up, and sure enough, he was staring at her from behind the bar. Her eyebrows shot up. So he worked here. She tried, and failed miserably, to come up with a reason as to why exactly he was staring at her, but came up short.

"Now go up there, Ems, and order a fucking drink from him." Ruby said, grabbing Emma's arm and lifting her from her chair. "You need to get some― release all of that stress." Ruby gave her a little shove, and Emma hesitantly walked forward and took a seat at the bar in front of him as he wiped down the counter.

"Hello again, love. Would you like something?" He asked her as he put the towel down and poured a drink for another patron, who had, as Emma noticed, been desperately trying to get his attention and pick him up. He shot down her feeble attempts when he just handed her her drink and turned his attention back to Emma.

"Scotch and soda, please." She took a twenty out from her back pocket and put it down on the counter.

He nodded, and slid the drink across the counter towards her when after he made it.

As Emma sipped her drink, he leaned against the counter and watched her with a curious glint in his eyes. "So, what bring a beautiful lass like you here?" He gave her a smirk, and she felt her stomach churn.

"Just.. a girls' night out, is all."

"Ah, but aren't you supposed to play deputy with Humbert tomorrow morning? With a hangover, nonetheless." He tilted his head and smirked at her as she narrowed her eyes.

"I am. Despite the stereotypes, I can hold my liquor quite well, thanks." She leaned in closer with every word that left her lips. They were in close proximity now, closer than she should be comfortable with.

"What's your name, darling?" He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He obviously noticed her reaction, because he smirked.

"Emma," she found herself replying, even when her mind told her not to.

He thought for a moment before he replied. "Emma," he said, testing it out. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I'm Killian. Killian Jones."

His words hung in the air as they stared at one another, the sexual tension so thick and palpable in the air that you could cut it with a knife; it was almost overpowering. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, and she felt her eyes lowering to stare at his. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to let him take her, or to admit that he was unfairly attractive. His eyes flickered back and forth from her eyes to her lips. His eyes then looked towards the empty champagne flutes and shot glasses.

"It seems as if we're short a few glasses. Would you like to come with me to fetch some more, love?" He asked quietly, his tone making her shiver once more.

Emma hesitated, looking back at Ruby and Mary Margaret. Ruby nodded and waved her off, giving her the thumbs up. "It seems you are. Let's go."

He smirked devilishly and stepped over the bar counter, offering her his arm.

"Ever the gentleman, aren't you?" She asked him, smirking back at him.

"I'm _always_ a gentleman, lass."

He led her to a spacious, lowly-lit room and slammed the door closed behind them, both panting. He pusher her up against the wall, both clutching at each other. He lifted her thighs up and she wrapped them around his waist, her arms going around his neck. It was dark; once her eyes had adjusted to the lighting, and she could see once again, she noticed that Killian had gone quiet and was staring at her, hunger and lust evident in his eyes. It made her self-conscious, but she was unable to look away once their eyes had met. She, however, managed to as she closed her eyes and drew in a sharp breath as his lips kissed her neck rabidly, which was obviously going to leave a mark the next morning. He ground his hips against hers, eliciting a moan from both of their lips. When she looked into his eyes once again, his expression was intense, almost threatening. He pulled her closer to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry, passionate kiss. She responded immediately, pushing herself even closer towards him, if it were possible. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. He tasted and explored all parts of her with his tongue, and Emma opened her mouth with a low moan.

"Killian," she moaned out once more as he pulled away and practically tore off the clothes she was wearing. He left her exposed in front of him, in nothing but her soaked panties. She reached forward to pull his t-shirt off as he unbuttoned his jeans and climbed out of them, throwing them carelessly over his shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw his length― he was by no means small.

He rushed to the deed, practically ripping her panties off and pushing into her and filling her completely, only to find that she was already wet for him.

"Emma," he groaned as she bounced up and down on his lap, moaning out his name as she did so. He sucked at the skin on her neck as he thrust his hips upwards to meet her own thrusts.

They both let out a loud moan as they came together. Killian slid down against the wall and cradled Emma in his arms in a mess of sweaty limbs. He kissed her temple, her cheeks, and then her lips and held her silently for a few minutes before getting up and getting dressed; he had to get back to work and she had to get back to her friends.

"I'll see you around sometime, love?" Killian asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Emma nodded, and they left seperately to avoid suspicion, even though it was quite obvious what they had done in the room, judging by the sound and the smell of sex lingering on both of their bodies.

Ruby smirked at her as she saw Emma approaching, all the while the blonde pulled her tanktop down some more.

"Had the time of your life?" Ruby teased. Mary Margaret had passed out on the table.

"Best sex I've had in a while."

Ruby laughed. "Come on, let's get going. You have work tomorrow."

As the two lifted Mary Margaret's arms onto their shoulders, they walked out. Emma caught Killian staring after them, sending her a wink.

* * *

The next day, when Emma came into the station for work, she saw that Graham was already there.

"Hey, how was girls' night?" He asked her, a smile on his face.

"It was amazing, actually."


End file.
